Syskonkärlek
by ScottPilgrim-vs-You
Summary: Bella är hemma med Emmett. När Emmett är med kan man räkna med en olycka. Rated T för svärord. R&R.


**Disclaimer: All rights to Stephenie Meyer.**

"Hej, är det någon hemma?" ropade jag medan jag stängde dörren bakom mig.

Jag gick in i vardagsrummet, där Emmett satt och koncentrerade sig på sitt tv-spel.

"Hej, Bells", sa han utan att släppa blicken från teven. "Vill du va med?" frågade han och höll upp den andra kontrollen, fortfarande utan att släppa blicken från spelet.

"Nej, tack", svarade jag. "Är det bara du som är hemma?"

"Öh...jag tror det."

"Vart är Esme?"

Emmett ryckte på axlarna. Jag skakade på huvudet och gick ut till köket. Jag öppnade kylskåpet och tittade vad det innehöll.

"Är du hungrig?" ropade Emmett.

"Nej", sa jag i vanlig samtalston, jag visste att han skulle höra mig.

Jag suckade och stängde kylskåpet igen. Edward var ute och jagade och jag saknade honom något så otroligt. Jag hade blivit tillsagd av Alice att skriva upp vad jag ville ha att dricka på bröllopet men jag orkade inte bry mig. Och föresten skulle jag nog inte dricka så mycket ändå.

"Vad är det med dig?"

Jag snurrade runt. Emmett stod i dörröppningen.

"Inget."

Han gick inte på det. "Är du nervös?"

"Nej", ljög jag igen.

"Jag var också nervös när jag skulle gifta mig med Rosalie", sa han och brydde sig inte om mitt nej. "Eller du kanske är nervös för smekmånaden?" fortsatte han och flinade stort.

"Nej", svarade jag snabbt.

Emmett skrattade. "Var inte så orolig. Det är inte bra för hälsan."

Nu var det min tur att skratta.

"Ska du välja dricka till bröllopet?" frågade han och tittade på katalogen som låg på bordet.

"Ja, men jag orkar inte bry mig."

"Varför inte? Du ska vara glad att du kan dricka den här skiten", sa han. Han hade satt sig vid köksbordet så snabbt att jag inte hunnit reagera.

Jag blinkade några gånger och satte mig sen mitt emot honom. Emmett bläddrade igenom katalogen i en rasande fart.

"Vad är det här för skit?" frågade han när han bläddrat klart. "På min tid var det hembränt som gällde." Han flinade. Jag flinade också.

"Häller vi det i fina flaskor är det nog ingen som märker något", skrattade jag.

Emmett tog en svart spritpenna och skrev "hembränt" med stora bokstäver över hela förstasidan. Vi skrattade.

"Seriöst", sa jag och tog ifrån honom katalogen och slog upp den.

"Seriöst", sa han och tog den och slängde iväg den.

Först tittade jag surt på honom men hans leende smittade och jag log stort innan jag brast ut i skratt.

"Kom", sa han och släpade ut mig till vardagsrummet där tv-spelet fortfarande stod på.

"Jag kan inte spela", protesterade jag när han tryckte en av kontrollerna i min hand.

"Jo då, det är jättelätt", försäkrade han och började förklara hur jag skulle styra.

"Vad är det för spel?" frågade jag när jag tog de första, osäkra stegen med gubben.

"Assassin's Creed", sa han sakligt, som alla visste det.

Efter ett par minuter tyckte jag att det var kul och skrattade högt när Emmett tryckte fort på alla knappar så gubben i spelet blev förvirrad och viftade med armarna lite på måfå.

"Gud, har du något annat spel?"

Emmett reste sig upp och gav kontrollen till mig. Jag försökte styra så gått jag kunde efter som mina händer fortfarande var skakiga sen mitt skrattanfall.

"Här har du", sa Emmett och öppnade ett skåp fullt med tv-spel.

Jag släppte kontrollen på golvet och gick fram för att titta vad han hade. Emmett snappade till sig kontrollen och fortsatte spela.

"Vilket spel är bäst?" frågade jag när jag skummat igenom titlarna.

"Öh... Jag kanske inte är den bästa att fråga."

"Varför inte?"

"Jag skulle säga att alla är ungefär lika bra. Visst de nyaste spelen har bäst grafik men dem gamla har lite mer själ."

"Själ?" frågade jag skeptiskt.

"Ja, själ. Det är mer arbete nerlagt på dem. Vet du hur svårt det var att göra spel på 90-talet? Jag gick på programerar skola då, och gud det var svårt det var, till och med för mig."

"Det kanske är för att du är dum", föreslog jag.

"Du din lilla...", sa han och jag blev hivad över hans axel.

"Släpp ner mig", skrek jag och sparkade med benen samtidigt som jag skrattade.

Han släppte ganska vårdslöst ner mig i soffan och stack en annan kontroll i min hand. Den var en mycket slitnare version av den första.

"Vi ska spela Frogger", sa han förtjust och höll upp förpackningen.

Ännu en gång berättade han vad spelet gick ut på och hur man styrde. Spelet var riktigt roligt men jag vann inte en enda gång. Emmett var snabb som fan och hans reflexer blev till stor fördel för honom.

"Men gud", klagade jag efter Emmetts femtioelfte seger.

"Är man en dålig förlorare?" frågade han och plutade med läpparna.

"Du ska inte säga något om dålig förlorare."

Emmett kröp ihop lite innan han hoppade. Vi flög genom rummet. Innan jag visste ordet av det var jag nedtryckt mot golvet.

"Vad sa du?" frågade han med ett litet morr.

Jag låg helt stilla och Emmett tittade skräckslaget på mig. Han släppte mig och jag tog min chans.

Jag kravlade upp från golvet och sprang mot dörren medan jag tittade bakot och ropade:

"Att du är en dålig förlorare."

_Vad hände? _tänkte jag när allt blev svart.

**Emmetts POV**

Jag rusade fram till Bella som låg stilla på golvet.

"Bella?" frågade jag och ruskade henne försiktigt.

Blod började rinna ner för hennes panna. Min hand flög upp för att täcka munnen och näsan. Det nästa som hände vara att min mobil började vibrera. Jag vände mig så jag hade ryggen mot Bella och tog upp telefonen ur fickan.

_Edward_ stod det på displayen. Jag tappade telefonen i golvet av rädsla. Jag tog upp den med en skakig hand för jag visste att jag inte skulle kunna komma undan det.

_"Va fan gjorde du?" _skrek Edward.

"Det var..."

Edward avbröt mig. _"Jag bryr mig inte om dina lama bortförklaringar. Blöder hon?"_

Jag tittade på Bella igen. Halva hennes ansikte var nu täkt med illrött, blöt blod.

"Um..." Det var lika bra att tala sanning. "Ja, hon blöder."

_"Hämta någonting att stoppa blodflödet med och ta henne till sjukhuset."_

Samtalet bröts. Jag rusade och hämtade en handduk inne på toaletten.

"Kom här, Bella", sa jag och lyfte upp henne i famnen när jag tryckt handduken mot hennes jack i hårfästet.

Jag öppnade ytterdörren där hon låg så lägligt och såg hennes Mercedes precis utanför dörren. Jag la henne i baksätet och fiskade upp nycklarna ur hennes ficka.

När jag svängt ut på landsvägen började Bella låta från baksätet.

"Vart är vi?" frågade hon.

Jag höll min hastighet på 180 samtidigt som jag tittade på Bella i backspegeln.

"Du sprang in i dörrkarmen. Ligg still", sa jag när hon gjorde en ansats att resa sig upp.

"Herregud", sa hon när hon tittade på den bloddränkta handduken.

"Då ska du se ditt ansikte", flinade jag.

Hon drog handen över kinder och den blev helt täckt med blod.

"Edward?" frågade hon.

"Han vet. Alice berättade det."

"Kommer han?"

"Troligen. Han ringde förut men sa ingenting om att komma men känner jag honom rätt så kommer han vara här innan dem hinner sy igen dig."

Hon log svagt.

Hon var halvt borta när jag sladdade in vid akuten.

"Kom igen, Bella", sa jag när jag bar in henne. "Ser Edward dig halvt avsvimmad så är jag död. Hjälp din bror från en fruktansvärd död, kära syster."

Bella bara gnydde lite. Jag satte ner henne på en stol och gick fram till receptionen.

"Vad heter du?" frågade jag med ett stort, lite flörtade, leende den unga, inte så jättefina, receptionsflickan.

"Wendy", sa hon och log ett inställsamt leende.

"Wendy. Det är ett fint namn. Jag var kär i en Wendy när jag var fem."

Hon fnissade.

"Ser du min vän där bort?" sa jag och pekade.

Hon nickade.

"Hennes namn är Bella och hon är min brors fästmö. Hon sprang in i en dörr och om du skulle vara en söt tjej och söka dr Gerandy för mig..."

Samtidigt när jag sa det drog jag upp en sedelbunt och släppte ner den i hennes knä. Hon lyfte genast på luren bredvid henne. Jag gav henne en kyss på kinden och hon rodnade.

"Hälsa från Cullen och Swan", sa jag innan jag gick bort till Bella.

Några minuter senare kom dr Gerandy. Han frågade Wendy vart mr Cullen var och hon pekade bort mot oss.

"Är det inte den äldsta mr Cullen och miss Swan", sa han när han kom fram till oss. "Vad har hänt, miss Swan?"

"Jag sprang in i en dörr."

Bella hade repat sig och var nu helt medveten om vad som hände.

"Och vad gör mr Cullen här om jag får fråga. Är du inte med dem andra och campar?"

"Jag och Esme stannade hemma. Jag orkar inte med Edwards tjat om bröllopet. Inte för att det är mycket bättre hemma med Esme men henne kan man i alla fall gå ifrån", sa jag och skrattade.

Dr Gerandy skrockade lite. Han tog bort handduken från Bellas panna och tittade på jacket.

"Det här kommer gå bra", sa han lugnt. "Hur långt är det kvar till bröllopet?"

"Två veckor", svarade Bella.

"Ärret kommer inte synas tills dess."

Han reste sig och vinkade oss med sig. Vi gick in i en av undersökningsrummen. Dr. Gerandy började arbeta direkt. Jag höll i Bellas hand hela tiden. Jag visste att det var det Edward ville att jag skulle göra.

"Så där. Nu kan du gå hem och vila", sa Gerandy när han satt ett plåster över stygnen.

Bella ställde sig upp på lite ostadiga ben.

"Ska vi gå?" frågade hon.

"Ja, det är nog bäst. Skyndar vi oss hinner du somna innan han kommer hem. Jag får ta den hårda smällen."

"Vet du att jag älskar dig?"

"Jag älskar dig också, lillsyrran."

**Vad tyckte du? Har inte kollat fel så noga. Säg till om ni hittar nått. **


End file.
